


Suddenly you’re free to fly

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Fantastic Beasts Smut Event Fics [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt, Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, Daddy Kink, Fairy Percival, Fingering, M/M, Magical Viagra, Marking, Mentions of Lactation But No Actual Lactation, Mentions of mpreg but no actual mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Slight Mummy Kink, Wing Kink, creature AU, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Percival hadn’t seen a human in these woods in many moons. The village protected it, and in return he protected them, allowing crops to flourish, animals a plenty. But the humans had forgotten him over time, so seeing one now was quite the surprise.What a coincidence that his rut would begin and the forest would give him such a pretty gift. He merely had to reach out and take it.(I suck at Summaries lmao)





	Suddenly you’re free to fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliaaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/gifts), [vaderina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/gifts).



> Written for Day 2 of [This](https://fantasticsmutbeastsweek.tumblr.com) Event: Switch (I have only ever written fairy newt in a fic lmao)
> 
> Dedicated to Alia and Nori who are a terrible, terrible influence and I adore them
> 
> Come and see me on Tumblr for more Gramander! [My Tumblr](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com)

 

Percival hadn’t seen a human in his forest in many, many moons. People had long forgotten about his homeland, deeming it myth and legend,  _forgetting_ him. They no longer recalled the protection he’d given them, the way he had allowed crops to grow and animals to be plenty.

He’d already been through his fury at such a betrayal, content in his quiet with his plants and his home. 

Of course that didn’t much help the ruts. Thankfully they were only every three hundred moon or so, but he’d forgotten to count this time, distracted with helping a young Mooncalf in birth.

Percival knew when his rut started however, his wings feeling heavy, glistening gold and blue at his back, outlined with black, flaring of their own accord - a useless display with nobody to see it. 

His cock was swollen between his legs, an itch within him to drag his scent over everything, find some pretty hole to breed. But he ignored it, used to doing so, dealing with himself when needed.

So, feeling his territory ringing with an arrival had been a surprise. 

When Percival went to look he’d near thanked the sun himself, dragging his eyes over the young looking human. What a sight he made, on his knees, soothing a hand over the unicorn teen, plucking a few, loose remaining gold strands from snow white fur.

The boy had hair like fire, freckles smearing his skin and Percival felt the need to trace each of them with his tongue. Such a pretty gift his forest had brought  him, how patient he’d been,waiting for such a thing.

All he had to do was have him, and have him he shall.

Percival only ever wore a simple, royal blue cloth draped over one shoulder and about his waist, covering him politely - an old habit from dealing with humans. And it worked in his favour now, showing of corded muscle, broad shoulders, strong thighs.

The thick jut of his cock more than visible in thin material.

He kept an eye on the boy - barely twenty Percival’s sure - curl his fingers so that flowers  sprout around him, growing steadily, petals unfurling, soft, sweet things in yellows, blues, reds and pinks.

Percival cocks his head when the human gasps softly, a protective hand on the creature until he deems to flowers safe, only for the worried look to melt into a slow, sweet smile, full lips curving up and Percival would very much love to see him smile like that, on his back and leaking his seed, stomach swollen, skin flushed.

He’ll have his time.

Keeping the human occupied with the flowers he takes the time to draw the mating gold on his skin, a mixture of pollen from a potent aphrodisiac - the flower heightened sensation and kept one going for a very long time if ingested, but doesn’t cloud the mind.

He draws the symbols over his shoulders, chest, hips, around his cock as well, hissing low at the feeling of touch, hips bucking into it, wings thrown wide in pleasure. The human notices a sound, wide green eyes searching the tree line for him, but Percival has had time to perfect his gifts, and he remains unseen for now, redressing, readying to mate the pretty thing properly.

He steps from the trees then and the unicorn lifts its head, the human murmuring a low “What is it darling?” He turns, gaze finally falling on Percival and they grow, red lips parted around a sharp breath, the boy scrambling to stand.

“Oh bugger, bloody  _fuck_ \- sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize this was a fairy territory, I did check, I didn’t - I apologize. For trespassing.”

Percival raises an eyebrow, pleased with how the boys gaze drags down him, skittering from each ancient fertility rune, trailing along broad shoulder - He smirks at the strangled sound the lovely thing lets out upon sight of his cock, stood stiff and proud under his clothes.

The unicorn peeks around form the humans legs, prancing over to Percival when he holds out a hand to her tilting his head when the human murmurs a soft “Darling, don’t - “

“It’s alright.” Percival purrs the words, dragging a hand over the horses neck, chuckling when she kicks her legs in delight. “You are welcome to my home young one, you will find a herd that will greet you and teach you, follow the flowers.”

Golden Lilies bloom, a trail leading through the trees and the human steps forward, hand to his mouth. “I- Darling, do be careful.  _Please_.” The unicorn shakes her mane at the human and takes off, content in her natural place at last.

“A rescue. Hunters?” He asks it calmly, drawing the memory from a strand of white hair. He steps closer to the human when the boy becomes distracted enough.

“Y-yes, I’m a Magizoologist you see, I rescue, study and rehabilitate creatures.” Percival hums but oh stars if the words don’t make him more hungry. A smart little thing who protects his own - a perfect mother in the making.

“What is your name pretty thing?” Percival asks it, the Irish lilt to his voice heavy. The human speaks differently, and though he cannot place it, it is a sweet sound, soft and warm and he wants to hear it louder, cracking and hoarse, choked on a sob as Percival fucks him full.

He’s near chest to chest now, amused as the human holds his ground, even as his heart flutters away, skin of his cheeks growing warm, a fetching flush disappearing under the white shirt.

Percival longs to follow it, reaching up, keeping his movements slow and obvious, not wanting to scare the poor thing.

The human gives something akin to a moan when he touches him and Percival cock throbs at the sound, so breathless already, and he’s merely brushes his fingers over the stammer of his pulse.

“ _Name_.”

He says it low, a growl of want and the boy’s lashes flutter before he squeezes them shut, murmur a pretty.

“N-Newt.” He clears his throat, trying again, trying to adorably to keep firm even as he visibly sways towards Percival, he hadn't even used his magic on him, the aphrodisiac didn’t work by scent. His smirk grows, but he lets him try once more.

“My name - Newt. Newt Scamander.”

The name rings a bell through the fairy, who’s wings flutter, cascading colour through the light on the human, highlighting high cheekbones, a soft, plush mouth and the curve of his hips. Beautiful really.

“ _Scamander_. The wizarding family?”

The boy - Newt - looks taken a back, parting his mouth to answer, only to stutter in breath when Percival traces plumpness of it with his thumb. He rumbles in his throat at the flash of heat from a curious tongue, knowing a small amongst of pollen clings to his fingers from the body decoration and he laughs, low and filthy.

“Greedy thing, how rude.” Newt flushes, may the moon bless that colour, and he fumbles to answer the previous question.

“Yes, my family are pure bloods, going back a- well, a very long time.” He breathes the words and whiskey eyes glint at him.

“Yes. Long enough I recall them, a gorgeous bunch, power in their veins. Perfect mates really.”

Newt’s eyes widen, and he finally, finally catches on, just as Percival snags an arm around a slim waist, dragging him flush to the fairy’s chest.

“Oh Goodness, mates? I think that’s,  _that’s_ rather-”

“ _Perfect_.” Percival croons the word, dragging his thumb down, watching as Newt’s lower lip moves with it, his mouth opening so obediently, such a blessed thing, Percival would certainly treasure him.

Newt all but melts against him, lashes heavy, this time when his tongue drags against Percival’s skin it’s very deliberate and the fairy’s wings shift, glinting proudly before curling forward, around his gorgeous little mate.

“My Name is Percival, and you, Newt - Are  _everything_ I need.”

Newt stammers out something, but it’s lost when Percival catches a soft hand, bringing it down, tracing the scars on the back of it adoringly before shifting to cup his cock Newt’s long fingers.

“I need you sunshine. I need to  _breed_ you, have you under me, on me, leaking and crying so beautifully as I fuck you full over and over, burying my seed so deep inside you you’ll never be empty.”

Newt chokes on a sound and Percival rumbles in approval when the boys hips roll forward, desperately seeking friction.

“Just say yes to me flower, let me show you how to bloom.”

“Oh Merlin-” Newt gasps the word, his fingers tightening around Percival’s cock, there’s a smear of gold on Newt’s clothes now but Percival isn’t worried. The pollen would last, as long as he needed, and he couldn’t wait to see how Newt screamed, over sensitive and fucked through his release time and time again.

“ _Yes_.”

Large hands move quickly, gripping strong thighs and Percival lifts him, licking slowly over his lower lip as Newt ever so sweetly hides his face against the fairies throat, long legs wrapping around his hips.

“Your wings are beautiful.”

Percival smiles at the genuine awe in Newt’s voice, lowering to sit on a fallen tree, coaxing the human into straddling him, curling his fingers in silken red strands, pulling him back and loving how Newt moaned so lewdly from the action.

“You will say Strawberry if you need me to stop, otherwise I’m going to do as I like with you, I’m going to milk you dry and fuck you swollen - and then again when you believe you can’t take anymore.

Hands fumble, grabbing broad shoulders and Percival vanishes clothes in a practiced move.

Newt’s flush spreads all over him, absolutely stunning, his cock curved up and glistening with precum. He drags his eyes over a lean, freckles body, his hands following, starting at smooth thighs and trailing up over his skin, fingers tracing each scar as Newt stammers a painfully shy -

“I’m sorry, I know they’re - “

“As beautiful as the rest of you.” Percival says it, blunt and honest and Newt’s colour darkens, breath quickening in his chest as the fairy drags his palms over his chest. “I can’t wait to see how you leak here as well, round with my sprites.”

He circles his thumbs around Newt’s nipples before pinching the right one, groaning low when the Wizard bucks, arching up, the peaks hard and ready for him.

“You’re going to open yourself for me, you’re going to tell me everything you want, and I’m going to enjoy each inch of you I can before I finally bury myself inside.”

Newt nods jerkily, mumbling the word back to him even as he slicks his own fingers with a spell, skin hot as he reaches back. Percival does mourn that he can’t see, but he knows he’ll have another chance later. Something so perfect wouldn’t not have a repeat.

Newt muffles a cry by leaning in and sinking his teeth into Percival’s shoulder, taking the fairy entirely by surprise. Percival bucks, his cock spurting precum, thick, heavy drops as he moans roughly, the sound echoes by the Wizard who rocks back onto his hand, smearing open mouth kisses and nips along Percival’s shoulder to his throat, sucking at skin until a bruise darkens on it.

 _Heavens above_ the feeling goes right through him, every pull of Newt’s mouth having a direct line to his cock, having to once more pull Newt away, now though, with that red mouth streaked with gold, green eyes dark, body rolling onto his own fingers, riding them as he works himself open, the slick sounds between them obscene.

“I’ll use your mouth next time my flower, I have a feeling you’ll work wonders around my cock.”

Percival reaches down, circling his cock head with two fingers, groaning low as he gathers a taste of himself, bringing it up to push them past an open mouth.

Newt moans when they drag over his tongue, closing around him, pulling him in hungrily and Percival damn near cums from the sight, beautiful in setting sun, the gold framing him, highlighting each inch for Percival to enjoy.

The fairy leans forward then, as Newt whimpers so softly around him, hot tongue twisting, cleaning them, sucking harder, desperate for another taste already, but they slip out, his hand falling to twist and pinch Newt’s right nipple with the the wet fingers, tugging on the right with his teeth.

Newt writhes as he sucks on him, rolling the nub, pulling and playing, hearing him fumbling in his thrusts, sobbing around what must be three fingers now, his nipples swollen and puffy when Percival finally deems him ready, his own cock aching to mate him.

“ _Percy_ \- “

The Fairy’s wings flutter in satisfaction as Newt gasps, hips jumping, crying out as he spills over the edge, streaking cum between them, thighs trembling. His hand slips, unable to keep opening himself, whining adorably.

“Hush now, you’ve done so beautifully little blossom, hold yourself open for me. Let me give you what you need.”

Newt swallows hard, giving a needy little noise and grabbing at his ass, pulling cheeks apart, biting his lip, a greedy moan following as more of the pollen enters his system.

Percival lifts his hips, guiding his cock head to Newt’s dripping hole, reveling in knowing that soon their magics would mingle, and the wizards body would do as needed to bring them both joy.

Newt keens when Percival pushes him down, slowly pressing into the slick, tight heat of him, moaning in his throat, gritting his teeth to focus. Stars above he’s tight, tight and hot, milking his cock already, every part of Newt begging for more and more.

“I c-can’t it’s too much, it’s - “ Newt babbles away as Percival sinks in, inches deep, working him to the hilt, but for all his protest he never says the word needed and Percival can’t help a sense of smugness knowing Newt may whine, but he was absolutely wanting all of him.

“You can take it sunshine, you’re going to be a good boy, take all of me, let me fill you, let me show you what I can give little mate.”

Newt screams when Percival draws out of him, only to snap his hips up, forcing himself back inside, the grip on his hip grinding him down onto his cock, right into Newt’s prostate.

Hands fly up, fumbling wildly before grabbing at the curve at the top of Percival’s wings as they curl around him, the fairy bucking up, lifting Newt only to drop him back down, the fever between them building now that Newt was finally full and Percival had a tight hole around his cock.

Flowers bloom around them, purple vine flowers unfolding around the trees, yellow lilies blooming on the grass. It’s a giddy moment when Percival knows it’s Newt’s magic surging, accepting the mating, welcoming him, dancing with his own so beautifully.

“That’s it, that’s it flower, perfect, absolutely  _perfect_ for me.”

Newt seems to loose all pretense of politeness with a cock inside him, gripping roughly at Percival’s wings, lifting himself to start riding him as Percival thrusts to meet each drop, gasping and mewling his name, head thrown back.

Percival spills over the edge when Newt starts talking, such filth from something so sweet - knowing that he’s broken him to this, this creature of need in his lap, writhing and begging for it.

“ _Daddy_ , Daddy fuck me -  _Fuck_ me  _full_ , breed me,  _use_ me, oh, oh I want to be leaking your cum, I want to feel you inside me for  _days._ ”

Newt sobs as he cums over himself once more, a mess between them now, his own seed hot around his cock, but he fucks it deep, wrapping his arms tightly around Newt, holding him flush to his chest, keeping the slimmer body still for him to rut up into, mouthing over a freckled throat, biting sharply at skin and Newt, dear heart, he drags his nails over Percival’s shoulders, down his arms, anywhere he can reach he goes for, broken sounds leaving him as Percival has him again.

Newt goes slack around the third orgasm, but Percival is wild with the heat inside him, wings spread wide and Dominant now and he drops to his knees, rolling them onto the grass instead, tangling their fingers together, pressing the wizards hands into the ground as thrusts into him, watching his body jerk and jolt up with each thrust, green eyes glass, mouth wet and parted, tears clinging to his lashes.

Percival’s wings beat, helping deliver power to the thrusts and Newt’s thighs are coated with cum from him, the sweet scent of the woodlands around them, the heady scent of Newt filling him.

He adds to the bite marks on his throat and shoulders, panting a snarl as he shoves deep, grinding into him, working his prostate in hard circles until Newt cries from it, cumming one once more, body weak, oversensitive, trembling with the aftermath of it all.

Percival finally reaches his peak when Newt, voice hoarse, shaky, looks to him with those pretty eyes and whispers a darling:

“ _Yes_.”

When they come too again it’s early morning and Percival and Newt mix cleaning spells over each others, hands tracing fingerprint bruises, scars, freckles, just basking in the low light as Newt flushes faintly, shifting.

“I suppose I  - I’m staying at a bed and breakfast. My case it’s  - my things. It’s all there. I could, bring it here?”

Percival traces the curve of his jaw, humming his agreement, leaning down to catch a soft mouth, kissing the doubt from his mind, replacing it with nothing but a flustered, giddy shyness.

“We can discuss things then?” Newt whispers it softly and Percival smiles to him, sated, content. For the first time in a long time he looks forward to waking, knowing now that when he does it will be to more than his own company.

“ _Yes_ Newt, we can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos keep me going


End file.
